


go ahead and cry little boy

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, M/M, Renjun is a crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s only so much somebody can take.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93
Collections: Anonymous





	go ahead and cry little boy

There’s only so much of one thing somebody can take, before it’s pushed beyond a line they can’t come back from. 

Renjun wants to act up apparently for...whatever reason it is today. He keeps trying to belittle Donghyuck, teasing and joking with words more biting than usual. Donghyuck knows it’s a joke, but an undertone of something real sits under the words. 

But it turns bitter when Donghyuck makes a joke about Mark, something only barely passing through his head before he says it – something about kissing him, or fucking him. Something like that, Donghyuck has grown worryingly too used to joking about those sorts of things. But Renjun seems to take it literally, curling in on himself and going quiet.

“Is that why you keep fucking inviting him over for no reason?” Renjun says suddenly. “You trying to bend him over the sofa then and there, are you?”

“What the fuck?” Donghyuck responds before he can think of anything else, stopping himself in his tracks just as he was about to move past Renjun to leave. “Dude, what are you on about?”

Renjun exhales out his nose, turning his chair to face Donghyuck fully. “Is that why keep inviting Mark over? To try and fuck him?”

Donghyuck looks down at the other boy for a second before scoffing. He’s not in the mood for whatever this spat is going to be – over a joke he’s made plenty of times before, no less. “Fuck off,” He shakes his head, going to move past Renjun’s chair. He’s stopped when Renjun shuffles his chair into the gap.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Renjun spits out, leaning back in his seat to look up without straining his neck. “You want to fuck Mark. You invite him over to–to, I dunno, try and get him on his knees? Bend him over the sofa? I bet you fuck your fist at night thinking of him, wishing it was his–”

There’s only so much somebody can take.

It’s not the wisest idea to listen to what his instincts tell him to do, and Donghyuck knows this, but he finds himself watching as he slaps Renjun , watching from above like he’s lost from his own body. He hadn’t meant to, only that the frustration apparently became too much from hearing things that aren’t the slightest bit true be said by one of the people he’s closest to. 

Donghyuck isn’t sure what came over him then, and he’s even less sure about what follows.

Guilt sits heavily in his chest when tears flower in Renjun’s eyes, wavering unsteadily as a slow hand comes up to rest on his struck cheek. It’s already turning a light crimson underneath his pale hand, and frightened, tearful eyes glue themselves to Donghyuck. He looks like he’s about to be eaten, like prey cornered by a predator, and that makes Donghyuck feel more than a little dizzy.

“You–” Renjun trembles out weakly, a shakiness underlining it. “You slapped me.”

“I did,” Donghyuck agrees, soft, like his voice is a ghost that has come back to haunt him. “Because you wouldn’t shut up about some stupid fucking joke I made.”

Tears spill over finally, finished with teetering on the edge of falling, and Donghyuck is helpless from stopping the thought of how Renjun looks pretty like that.

“You–You fucking hit me.” Renjun repeats again, firmer this time, sounding angry for the brief second that Donghyuck is listening.

“And you’re fucking crying,” Donghyuck snorts, thinking them as crocodile tears. Maybe Renjun is fishing for sympathy for the slap he’d gotten, trying to earn an apology. But there’s something real about them as they flow in a formed river down his cheeks, breathing coming out rough the more it continues. “Crying like a baby, over a little smack.”

“It fucking hurt!” Renjun cries and digs his fingers into his pink cheek, tears sticking to the line of his fingers as they fall. “Fuck you,” He spits out and narrows his tearful gaze upwards, suddenly finding his bark again. “You go around hitting all your friends over nothing, do you? I bet you don’t fucking hit Mark like that–”

There it is again – the act of doing something without thinking, no consequences or repercussions to be found as Donghyuck catches himself striking the boy again. It’s the other cheek this time, unguarded by a clutching hand.

It earns him a sharp whimper followed by a resounding gasp. His body falls to the side, just slightly, enough to show that he’s caught off guard by the action.

“Fuck,” Renjun chokes out, chest convulsing for a moment as he tries to steady his breathing. A sniff and a heavy intake of air fills the silence that Donghyuck feels hanging over his head, and a gasp follows when Renjun moves his hand to his other cheek. “Do it again.”

It settles into the silence again, like after the first strike Donghyuck gave, full of bated breath and tear-filled stares.

Donghyuck can’t help it; seeing Renjun cry like this does something to him – which isn’t a thing he thought he wanted – and hearing him ask for more of the pain that he’s crying over makes Donghyucks’ cock swell in his jeans.

“More?” Donghyuck says, his voice feeling loose in his chest, “You want more?”

Renjun nods and braces himself upright on his hand, tears coming along heavy when he rubs his fingers into his pinkened cheek. “Please,” He whispers, wavering with an emotion that’s just as evident on his face.

“More of what?” Donghyuck says softly, stepping the short distance forward so he’s stood directly in front of Renjun. His hand comes up to cup his jaw, thumb rubbing into the red patch on his cheek in a soothing motion. Renjun whimpers quietly, his crying slowing when Donghyuck rubs the dampened skin.

“Please hit me again,” Renjun asks quietly, barely above a whisper now. “Please, fucking hit me.”

And it’s a request Donghyuck can’t refuse, honestly. Not when wet eyes plead for another hit, jaw tensing under his fingers, and lips quivering with newly shed tears as the fear settles into Renjun again. It’s addicting.

Donghyuck hums and wipes at the smaller’s eyes, cupping his face in both hands and shushing him softly. It’s a sweet sight in any other context, reassuring, but Donghyuck knows that it’s all fake comfort, fake touches to build into what Renjun wants.

“You’re so pretty,” Donghyuck murmurs to him, tilting Renjun’s head up more to look him in the eye. “Cheeks all red and the crying – it’s not fair, really, how pretty you look right now.”

Renjun seems to flush with gratification, cheekbones pushing into the curve of his thumb with a small smile. But it’s short lived when Donghyuck rears his hand back and lays another harsh slap on the boy’s cheek, a resounding echo of the sound being overthrown by the soft cry that Renjun lets out. 

Another curse is let out after, but he doesn’t move this time. Renjun lets Donghyuck keep him still, a firm hold on his face that prevents him from moving even if he wanted to, and the tears come silently now. Acceptance is all Donghyuck sees – no provocation, no longer trying to incite him.

“There you go,” Donghyuck hums, delighted with how Renjun preens under his hands at the soft voice he’s using. “Is that better? You just need somebody to teach you how to behave, don’t you? We can’t have you going around acting like that.” He smiles, wiping away a few tears that trail down to his fingers.

“Yeah,” Renjun croaks and brings his hands up to Donghyucks’ thighs, pawing at his legs for some sort of security. “Yeah, I do. Let me make it up to you.”

Donghyuck hums a laugh and brings his hand down to Renjun’s chin, tilting it upward again and thumbing his lips apart. “If you want to make it up to me, then shut your fucking mouth.” He tells him simply, “It’s a wonder I haven’t slapped you already with the way you’ve been talking to me.”

Renjun whimpers louder, head facing upwards while his wet eyes train themselves on Donghyucks’ hands that start to undo his belt. His own hands creep up to try and take over, impatient and eager, but they just get knocked back down again.

“Maybe this is what you wanted,” Donghyuck muses as he brings his jeans down his thighs slightly, gripping himself through his briefs. “Maybe you wanted me to hit you, is that right?”

“I–” Renjun starts, but it just earns him another slap, lighter this time but still harsh.

“I thought I said to shut your mouth.” Donghyuck tuts and pulls down the hem of his briefs, hand curling around the base of his cock. His other grips onto Renjun’s jaw tight, fingers and thumb pressing into his cheeks until his lips part easily. “Maybe you need something else to shut you up, hm?” He asks, but it’s not a question. Renjun knows it’s not. But he tries to answer anyway, stumbling over Donghyucks’ name before the hand gripping his face tightens.

Donghyuck guides his cock between the parted lips and lets his hand fall loose, moving it into blonde coloured hair and pulling. It makes a whine resonate around him, hands clawing at his hips as Renjun tries to stop him from sliding further into his mouth. But Donghyuck is relentless, and he knows that Renjun doesn’t mean to actually try and stop him.

“You sound much better now with your mouth full,” Donghyuck huffs when he’s bottomed out inside Renjun’s mouth, heavy exhales through his nose hitting his abdomen. “You look much better too.”

Renjun whines again and swallows around him, his throat tightening from having his airway blocked. It builds into a choke, a muffled cough he can’t let out, and he starts crying again. Donghyuck would’ve thought that would be old by now, but apparently not when his cock pulses inside the smaller’s mouth.

“Stop crying,” Donghyuck snaps at him, pulling on his hair again, “You’re such a fucking baby. You can’t just act up and then start crying when I give you what you want.” He scoffs and pulls Renjun’s mouth off him by his hair. Renjun coughs wetly, wheezy breaths escaping him as he tries to steady his breathing.

“Donghyuck, I can’t breathe like that.” Renjun gasps and looks up at him, swallowing down another gasp. He looks perfect, Donghyuck thinks; wet lips with eyes to match, pink cheeks turning redder by the second from their rough affliction, shaky breaths rattling in his chest.

“Maybe that’s the point,” Donghyuck looks down at him, readjusting his grip on his hair and rubbing the head of his cock over Renjun’s mouth. “Ever think that it’s probably best to just shut up? Silence suits you better than snark.” Donghyuck shoves back into his mouth, rough enough that it makes a choke build instantly in Renjun’s throat, wet and tight around his cock.

There’s only muffled sounds after that, the wet sounds of Renjun’s mouth and the occasional choked noise that he somehow manages to make. Donghyuck doesn’t fuck his mouth, rather letting Renjun fuck himself down with the guiding hand in his hair, shoving deep when the spreading shock of release starts to swim in his stomach.

Donghyuck considers just fucking his mouth until he can’t breathe, thinks about choking Renjun until he can’t take anymore. It’s tempting, absolutely, but it’s not what Donghyuck wants to see. He wants to see Renjun’s face become more of a mess, ruined – and he doesn’t think Renjun would mind having that happen either.

“Fuck,” Donghyuck hisses and pulls out of the smaller’s mouth, admiring his flushed face and wet cheeks. “Open up, I’m gonna come on your face.” Renjun whimpers and darts his tongue out to lick his already-damp lips, resting it on his bottom lip when Donghyuck starts to fuck into his fist instead.

It’s not hard to come right then, if Donghyuck is honest, and the sight he’s given of Renjun’s messy face only pushes him along. He misses his mouth, striping white over his cheek and lips, but Renjun doesn’t seem to mind that either.

“I hate you,” Renjun croaks, voice rough and sounding used after the abuse his throat has suffered. “I fucking hate you.” He repeats, sounding less convincing than the first time he’d said it. Donghyuck feels self-satisfaction sit heavily in his chest as he watches Renjun wipe away one of the last few tears he has to give, knowing the words aren’t true at all.


End file.
